Pirate World
It severs as the main setting in the One Piece Series and the Main setting in Five Worlds War: One Piece: Campaign 'History' Around 5000 in the country of Ohara the tree of knowledge was planted. Around 4000 years ago the in the country of Alabasta the palace at Alubana was built. Around 1100 years a City of Gold on Shandora, is built and prospers. 1000 years the elephant on top of Zou is sighted and majority of the Minks isolated themselves on it. Around this time a feud between the Long leg and Long Arms begins. 900 years during the void century a great nation dominates the planet and weapons of mass destruction are built. In the same century, they also disappear under mysterious circumstances. The only traces left behind of their civilization are the Poneglyphs. Around this in the Ryugu Kingdom Joy Boy attempts to raise Noah with help of Possiden. But he breaks his end of the bargain to Fishman Island and Noah is never raised, leaving it to await the day it could be used. 800 years an organization of twenty kingdoms come together to form the World Government and declare war on the great nation. Where it is destroyed. 19 of the Royal Familes move to Mary Geoise expect for the Nerefeati Family in Alabasta. around 700 years, World Nobles begin building a bridge on the Island of Tequila Wolf for unknown reasons. 'Countries and Islands' The Pirate world is mostly made up of ocean with islands doting the whole world. With a large landmass called the Red Line right down the middle separating the East, West, South and North seas and the fifth sea the Grand Line going the opposite way of the landmass with calm belts surrounding it. These two line separate the four seas. Unlike most worlds their is no other Continent other than the R'ed Line. ' 'North Blue' 'Flevance' Is country that was destroyed by the over 10 years after the an outbreak Amber Lead Poison on the which the entire country was quarantined. It is also the homeland of Trafalgar D. Water Law who is also it's only survivor. 'Lvneel Kingdom' 'Germa Kingdom' Is a moving militia country located somewhere in the North Blue and is also the Homeland of Sanji. 'Rubeck Island' 'Notice' Spider Miles ' 'East Blue Goa Kingdom Is country located somewhere in the East Blue. On Dawn Island and is the originally Home of Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Dragon and Sabo. 'Shells Town' 'Shimotsuki Villge' 'Gecko Islands' 'Conomi Islands' 'LougeTown' [[Oykot Kingdom|'Oykot Kingdom']] 'Tequila Wolf' 'Kotzia' 'West Blue' 'Ohara' A country that was destroyed by the World Government 22 years ago after the Archeologists of the country were studying the forbidden history of the Void Century. This is also the homeland of Nico Robin who is also the only known survivor thus far. 'IIusia Kingdom' 'Kano Country' 'Thriler Bark' 'South Blue' 'Black Drum Kingdom' 'Briss Kingdom' 'Centaurea' 'Toroino Kingdom' 'Baterilla' 'Grand Line' 'Cactus Island' 'Little Garden' 'Sakura Kingdom' 'Alabasta' 'Jaya' 'Long Ring Long Island' 'Water 7' 'Sabaody Archipelago ' 'Dressrosa' 'Punk Hazrd' [[Totto Land|'Totto Land']] [[Elbaf |'Elbaf' ]] [[Wano Country |'Wano Country' ]] 'Calm Belt' 'Amazon Lily' 'Impel Down' 'Red Line' [[Mary Geoise|'Mary Geoise']] 'Ryugu Kingdom' 'Sky Islnad' 'Skypiea' 'Weatheria' Devil Fruits Devil Fruits are mystical fruits found throughout the world that, when consumed, provide the eater a special ability, depending on the type and variation of the Fruit itself. With only one notable exception, an individual can only acquire the powers of a single Devil Fruit. Type of Devil Fruit *'Paramecia' - The most common of the three types, Paramecia-type Devil Fruits offer their users superhuman physical abilities or traits, such as shock wave generation and locking onto targets. Other Devil Fruits can alter features of the body such as a rubber physique or a body of blades, or the people, objects, and environment around the user, like levitating objects or turning people into toys. Finally, there are some users that can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances, such as wax and poison. *'Zoan' - The users of Zoan-type Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every trait affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-animal hybrid form or a twin-beast hybrid. Zoan Fruits can also be transferred into weapons, such as guns or swords. There are Zoan Devil Fruits based not only on common animals, but also on prehistoric animals like dinosaurs and mythological creatures as well (ancient and mythological are rarer than the typical Zoan Fruit, with mythological said to be even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits). There also exist artificially manufactured Zoan Devil Fruits, fashioned by Vegapunk and Donquixote Doflamingo. While Vegapunk's Fruit was a failure, Doflamingo's Fruits, renamed "SMILEs", were a success. They are manufactured in his factories using Caesar Clown's SAD, and sold to big names of the sea. Kaido of the Yonko even used them to create an army of Devil Fruit users. *'Logia' - The rarest of the three Devil Fruit types, Logia-type Devil Fruits offer their users the ability to transform themselves into an element, whether it be solid elements like ice or sand, liquids like mud or syrup, gases like fire, smoke and poison gas, energy like lightning, or into a materialization of abstract concepts such as darkness. This can effectively make them intangible, making physical attacks harmlessly go through them, or allow them to be able to absorb the attack completely. They also gain every ability related to that element (such as in the case of sand where moisture can be absorbed or lightning where the user can travel through objects like electricity does) and gain the skill to disperse, control, and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. *Unclassified Fruit: Fruits we know the name of, but not what group they go into yet. **Egg-Egg Fruit: Ate my Tamago. Currency Berries Species Sentient Species 'Humans' 'Pirate Crews' 'Marines' 'Giants ' 'Fishmen' 'Merfolk' 'Minks' 'Dwarves' 'Sea Kings' 'Long leg' 'Snakeneck' 'Long Arm' Fauna Technology Trivia Category:Worlds Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Pirate World